1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sound box device and more particularly to a magnetic sound box device which can be magnetically attracted to a protection case of an electronic device. A sound box of the magnetic sound box device is disposed with a movable antimagnetic plate. Thereby, when the magnetic sound box device is carried around, the magnetism of magnets on a coupling portion of the magnetic sound box device can be blocked by the antimagnetic plate.
2. Related Art
In the post-PC era, portable electronic devices such as smart phone and tablet computer are equipped with internet connection. Because smart phone and tablet computer are compact in size and convenient to use, they are gradually replacing personal computer and have become the most common electronic devices used in daily life.
Thanks to the popularity of smart phone and tablet computer, related application software has been introduced and various peripheral accessories have been developed for the markets. For example, protection case is available for preventing the surfaces of smart phone and tablet computer from being scrubbed or scratched by objects. Some protection cases can even make a tablet computer to stand on a table for convenience of usage. Devices such as headphones, earphones and mini-speakers for playing sound and music are commonly used because they are compact in size, convenient to carry around and can be operated without batteries. On the contrary, even though conventional sound box is bulky, not convenient for carrying around and requires electricity for playing sound and music, larger sound volumes are available for the ultimate enjoyment of listening to music. All the afore-mentioned conventional devices for playing sound and music can not provide the advantages of compactness and large volumes at the same time, and tablet computer can not be placed uprightly on a table by using the devices. Therefore, there is room for improvement for such conventional devices.
In view of the above problems, a magnetic sound box device of the present invention is provided for improving the drawbacks. The magnetic sound box device is convenient for carrying around and can provide larger sound volumes. An electronic device can be supported by the magnetic sound box device after it is combined with the electronic device.